lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF BISMUTH ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 and using the charged quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Bismuth (Bi) has no stable isotopes, but does have one very long-lived isotope; thus, the standard atomic mass can be given. Although bismuth-209 is now known to be unstable, it has classically been considered to be a "stable" isotope because it has a half-life of over 1.9×1019 years, which is more than a billion (1000 million) times the age of the universe. Besides 209Bi, the most stable bismuth radioisotopes are 210mBi with a half-life of 3.04 million years, 208Bi with a half-life of 368,000 years and 207Bi, with a half-life of 32.9 years, none of which occur in nature. All other isotopes have half-lives under 1 year, most under a day. Of naturally occurring radioisotopes, the most stable is radiogenic 210Bi with a half-life of 5.012 days. Commercially the radioactive isotope bismuth-213 can be produced by bombarding radium with bremsstrahlung photons from a linear particle accelerator. In 1997 an antibody conjugate with Bi-213, which has a 45 minute half-life, and decays with the emission of an alpha-particle, was used to treat patients with leukemia. This isotope has also been tried in cancer treatment, e.g. in the Targeted Alpha Therapy (TAT) program.1 Bismuth-213 is also found on the decay chain of uranium-233. Comparing the bismuth-166 (core) of 83 protons and 83 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that the additional p83 and n83 break the high symmetry of lead which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0. Under this condition the bismuth-166 provides only 43 blank positions because the additional p83 and n83 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the -DHL. For understanding such a structure you can read my STRUCTURE OF LEAD ISOTOPES . (See also the fourth figure at the bottom of the page). For example the one very long- lived Bi-209 with S= -9/2 of 43 extra neutrons is based on the structure of Bi-166 with S = -5. Here also the two deuterons with S= +2 of the +UHL (Fig. 7d of my published paper) change the spin from S =+2 to S = -2 giving S =-4. Particularly they go to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line. ' ' Under this condition the very long-lived Bi-209 with S = -9/2 of 43 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is ' '''S = -5 + 22(+1/2) + 21(-1/2) = -9/2 ' 'On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Bi-209 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Bi-185, Bi-187, Bi-189, Bi-191, Bi-195, Bi-197, Bi-199, Bi-201, Bi-203, Bi-205, Bi-207, Bi-209, Bi-211, Bi-213, Bi-215, AND Bi-217 WITH S = -9/2 ' The structures of this group of the above unstable nuclides including the long-lived structure of Bi-209 are based also on the same structure of Bi-166 (core) having S = -5 . For example the unstable Bi-207 with S =-9/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 21 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = -5 + 21(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -9/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron but their small number with respect to the large number of pp repulsions of long range cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Surprisingly in the long-lived Bi-209 the greater number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions, because in nuclei with a greater number of protons than those of lead provide a very large number of pp repulsions of long range. Moreover in the unstable structures of Bi-211, Bi-213, and Bi-217 with S = -9/2 the more extra neutrons than those of the long-lived Bi-209 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Bi-184, Bi-186, Bi-188, Bi-190, Bi-192, Bi-194, Bi-196, AND Bi-198 WITH S =+3 Using again the structure of Pb-164 we found that the structure of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of Bi-166 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p83 and n83 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the +UHL. (Fig. 7d of my published paper). In this case also one deuteron of -DHL changes the spin from S = -1 to S =+1 giving S = +2. Particularly it goes to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the unstable Bi-184 with S = +3 has 18 extra neutrons of opposite spins . Also the unstable Bi-198 with S = +3 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. STRUCTURE OF Bi-200, Bi-202, Bi-204 Bi-206 AND Bi-208 WITH S = +5 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of Bi-166 (core) having S = +5, because the additional p83 and n83 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the +UHL. (Fig. 7d of my published paper). In this case also the two deuterons of -DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the unstable Bi-200 with S = +7 of 34 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +5 + 19(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = +7 Whereas the unstable Bi-208 with S = +5 has 42 extra neutrons of opposite spins. STRUCTURE OF Bi-210, Bi-212, Bi-214, Bi-216, AND Bi-218 WITH S = -1 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides having even number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Bi- 166 (core) having S = -1, because the additional p83 and n83 as a deuteron of S = -1 fills the blank positions of the -DHL. (Fig. 7d of my published paper). For example the unstable Bi-216 with S = -1 has 50 extra neutrons of opposite spins. So it has 7 more extra neutrons than those of the long-lived Bi-209 which make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts